Durch die Wüste
by Misery1
Summary: SG1 und SG9 brechen zu einer Befreiungsmission auf, um zwei Mädchen und nebenbei auch die gesamte Menschheit zu retten.


Titel: Durch die Wüste   
Autor: Misery   
Email: the_misery@web.de   
Kategorie: Action/Adventure [V] [Hc] [A]   
Spoiler: keine   
Staffel: ab der 3. Staffel   
Rating: PG 13   
Inhalt: SG1 und SG9 brechen zu einer Befreiungsmission auf, um zwei Mädchen und nebenbei auch die gesamte Menschheit zu retten.   
Anmerkung: Ich hab keine Ahnung, wer SG9 anführt, also habe ich jemanden erfunden! Und es ist mein erster Versuch auch mal aus der Sicht von Sam und Jack zu schreiben!   
Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an SG-1 gehören MGM/UA, World Gekko Corp. und Double Secret Production.   
Diese Fanfiction wurde lediglich zum Spaß geschrieben und nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen. Jegliche Ähnlichkeiten zu lebenden oder toten Personen sind zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt. 

* * *

Durch die Wüste 

  
**Prolog:**   
Keiner merkte, wie plötzlich und aus heiterem Himmel ein schwarz glänzendes Etwas auf eine Lichtung in einem Wald zuflog.   
Beinahe sanft schwebte das schwarze Etwas über dem Waldboden, dann berührte es den Boden und kam zum Stillstand.   
Im fahlen Licht des Mondes stiegen fünf Gestalten aus, sahen sich rasch um und kletterten wieder in das schwarze Etwas. 

Warum sich Dana zu dem Waldspaziergang entschlossen hatte, wusste sie selber nicht so genau, jetzt ging sie jedenfalls auf einem der Waldwege entlang, beide Hände in ihre Hosentaschen vergraben, den Kopf auf den Boden gerichtet. Ihre beste Freundin Gillian begleitete sie dabei, denn Gillian liebte den Wald, "weil es immer so still und geheimnisvoll war" wie sie selbst oft zu sagen pflegte. Im Moment blickte sie allerdings auf ihre Freundin. "Nun sag schon, warum wolltest du unbedingt in den Wald?" fragte sie und blieb stehen.   
"Ach eigentlich...(weiß ich es auch nicht so genau." wollte sie sagen)" doch weiter kam Dana nicht, denn plötzlich standen fünf Männer vor ihnen. Nur waren diese Dana und Gillian gänzlich fremd. Vier von ihnen trugen seltsam schwarz glänzende Rüstungen und hatten als Waffen lange Stäbe, die am vorderen Ende orange leuchteten. Der fünfte trug zu seiner Rüstung einen schwarzen, lederähnlichen Umhang und keine Stabwaffe.   
Als er merkte, dass die beiden Mädchen, Tau'ri sie bemerkt hatten, grinste er hämisch.   
Dann rief er seinen Soldaten irgend etwas in einer fremden Sprache zu und zwei von ihnen kamen auf die Mädchen zu und ergriffen sie schnell und fest.   
"Was soll das? Lasst uns los!" rief Dana und versuchte um sich zu schlagen. Doch sie hatte damit keinen Erfolg.   
So schnell wie sie gekommen waren, verschwanden die Männer wieder, nur mit den beiden Mädchen... 

* * *

Cheyenne Mountain Komplex, einen Tag später:

"Was? Wieso?" 

Colonel Jack O'Neill war aufgesprungen und schritt aufgebracht den Konferenzraum ab: Von General Hammond an Daniel Jackson und seinem Platz vorbei bis zum anderen Ende des langen Tisches, auf der anderen Seite erst an Major Samantha Carter und Teal'C vorbei, dann wieder zu General Hammond. Der General folgte ihm mit seinen Blicken:   
"Colonel, setzen Sie sich sofort wieder auf ihren Platz. Ihr Herumgelaufe macht mich ganz nervös!" 

Widerwillig folgte Jack dem Befehl und nahm wieder neben Daniel Platz.   
"Aber wie kommen die Schlangenköpfe auf die Erde? Und warum nur ein kleines Raumschiff?" Jack trommelte mit seinem Stift auf den Tisch bis Daniel seine Hand auf den Stift legte und Jack strafend ansah:   
"Wir wissen es nicht, noch nicht, Jack. Aber wir sollten erst einmal abwarten und keine voreiligen Schlüsse ziehen."   
General Hammond nickte Daniel erleichtert zu:   
Dr Jackson hat Recht. Wir sollten die Laborberichte abwarten und nicht sofort auf Angriff übergehen." 

Dann richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Teal'C:   
"Weißt du, was die Goa'uld hier mit nur einem kleinen Transportschiff wollen?"   
Teal'C schüttelte den Kopf:   
"Es tut mir leid General Hammond, aber dieses Verhalten ist für die Goa'uld untypisch. Ich kann mir nur vorstellen, dass das Raumschiff vom Kurs abgekommen ist und auf der Erde notlanden musste."   
"Warum aber war es dann verlassen?" fragte Daniel.   
"Nun vielleicht wollten die Goa'uld erstmal die Gegend erkunden, oder..." begann Sam.   
"Oder sie wollten sich die Beine vertreten und einen Spaziergang machen." fiel Jack ihr ins Wort.   
"Nein General. Ich glaube, die führen etwas im Schilde und deshalb sollten wir äußerst vorsichtig sein." 

Fast wie zu einer Antwort erwachte das StarGate plötzlich zum Leben. General Hammond stand   
sofort auf und lief die Eisentreppe hinunter zum Kontrollraum. SG1 folgte ihm.   
"Was ist los? Wir haben alle Teams doch wegen des Vorfalls auf Bereitschaft hier?!" fragte er, während er die letzten Stufen hinuntereilte.   
"Sir, keine Identifizierung!" rief der junge Sergeant und starrte von seinem Bildschirm auf dem der Einwahlvorgang elektronisch dargestellt wurde zum echten rotierenden StarGate. 

"Chevron 5 aktiviert."   
gab er bekannt und schaute abwartend zu General Hammond. 

"Iris schließen!" rief dieser und betrachtete das StarGate nervös. 

"Chevron 6 aktiviert." 

"Sir, vielleicht sind das ja unsere 'Freunde', die wissen wollen, wo ihr Raumschiff ist." bemerkte Jack sarkastisch und schob beide Hände in seine Hosentaschen. 

"Chevron 7 aktiviert." meldete der Sergeant. 

Das StarGate baute den Ereignishorizont hinter der Iris auf, dann wurde es totenstill.   
Plötzlich erschall eine Stimme, die von weit herzukommen schien und höchstwahrscheinlich mittels Goa'uld - Technik durch das StarGate übermittelt wurde.   
"Tau'ri! Hier spricht euer Gott Month. Ihr werdet euch mir unterwerfen, denn ich habe etwas, das euch sehr viel bedeutet."   
"Month?" fragte Jack. "Daniel?"   
"Ähm, Month ist ein Kriegsgott, Jack." antwortete Daniel auf Jacks Frage.   
Jack schüttelte verwundert den Kopf, warum hatten nur alle Goa'uld so komische Namen?   
"Was soll das sein?" fragte General Hammond, ohne auf Jack und Daniels Unterhaltung zu achten.   
"Ich habe zwei von eurer Gattung in meiner Hand, Tau'ri!" rief Month.   
"Ich weiß, dass euch jedes Menschenleben sehr wichtig ist. Deswegen werdet ihr alles tun, um die Beiden wieder zurück zu bekommen." 

"Woher wissen wir, dass du die Wahrheit sagst und sie nicht schon längst Goa'uld sind?" fragte Jack und trat einen Schritt vor.   
Month schien zu überlegen, dann kam plötzlich ein heller Strahl aus der Iris, blendete alle im Kontrollraum, so dass Jack, Sam, Daniel, Teal'C, General Hammond und der Sergeant erschrocken zurückwichen.   
Der Strahl wurde an die Wand geworfen und nach wenigen Sekunden erschien ein Bild.   
Zunächst war es noch unscharf, dann gewann es an Schärfe und das SG1 - Team, General Hammond und der Sergeant konnten eine Zelle sehen, in der 2 Mädchen auf dem Boden saßen. Beide Mädchen hatte leichte Verletzungen im Gesicht und beide weinten.   
Als hätten sie bemerkt, dass sie beobachtet wurden, hoben sie gleichzeitig den Kopf und schauten erstaunt ihre Zuschauer an. Ein Mädchen hatte eine blutende Kopfwunde, denn sie wischte sich mit dem Ärmel ihres Pullovers das Blut weg, welches ihr ins linke Auge zu tropfen drohte. 

"Coole Kinovorstellung." rief Jack in Richtung StarGate, als das Bild wieder unscharf wurde und der Strahl plötzlich erlosch.   
"Colonel, bitte. Schließlich sind hier zwei Menschenleben in Gefahr." mahnte Sam ihn.   
"Ja, ja. Ich weiß. Entschuldigung." Jack setzte sich auf einen Stuhl, der vor dem Computer stand.   
"Ihr habt gesehen, wir haben sie unversehrt gelassen. Wenn ihr sie wieder bekommen wollt, müsst ihr mich als Gott akzeptieren. Ich gebe euch einige Tage Bedenkzeit. Dann werde ich mich wieder bei euch melden." Die leuchtenden Klammern des StarGates erloschen und das Wurmloch löste sich hinter der Iris auf. "Netter Kerl." murmelte Jack und wippte auf dem Stuhl hin- und her.   
"Sergeant, haben Sie - dank unserer neuen Software - die StarGate - Adresse gespeichert?" fragte General Hammond und wandte sich dem jungen Sergeant zu. 

"Ja, Sir." Und der Sergeant drückte ein paar Tasten auf seiner PC - Tastatur.   
Nach einigen Sekunden blinkte die StarGate - Adresse auf, von dem die Erde angewählt wurde. "Colonel, ich möchte, dass das SG1 Team und ein anderes Team zu der Adresse gehen und versuchen die beiden Mädchen zu retten. Und wenn möglich den Goa'ulds..." "ein wenig den Marsch blasen?" vollendete Jack den Satz für General Hammond.   
"Wird erledigt, Sir." Dann wandte er sich an seine Teamkameraden:   
"Los Leute, ihr habt den General gehört. Bereitet schon mal alles vor, während ich SG9 informiere." 

Nach einer Viertelstunde waren Daniel, Sam, Teal'C, Jack und das SG9 - Team unter der Leitung von Major Cranberry im StarGate - Raum versammelt.   
"SG1 und SG9, ihre Priorität richtet sich auf das Zurückholen der Mädchen und wenn möglich auch auf das Vernichten der Goa'uld. Sollte dies Unternehmen allerdings zu riskant sein, ist sofortiger Rückzug Ihr Befehl. SG9, Sie stehen unter dem Kommando von Colonel O'Neill! - Viel Glück!" schloss General Hammond seine Anweisungen und schaute erst auf die beiden Teams, dann auf das StarGate, welches soeben aktiviert wurde.   
"So, dann wollen wir mal." meinte Jack. "Cranberry, Sie und Ihre Leute gehen vor." Jack trat nach SG9 durch den Ereignishorizont, dann folgten Sam, Daniel und Teal'C. 

* * *

PZ-7564, der Wüstenplanet:   
"Willkommen im Sandkasten!" rief Jack, als alle durch das StarGate getreten waren.   
"Sieht fast so aus wie Abydos." meinte Daniel und schaute sich um.   
Rings um das StarGate erstreckte sich eine rote Sandwüste. Kein Baum, kein Strauch, nichts. Der hellblaue, fast weiße Himmel war wolkenlos. Zwei riesige Sonnen schienen auf die beiden Teams herab. In der Ferne allerdings erhob sich eine riesige Pyramide.   
"Jack, ich glaube, wir sollten uns die Pyramide näher anschauen." meinte Daniel und tauschte seine Brille mit einer Sonnenbrille.   
"Wirklich Danny? Ich dachte, wir spielen erst mal eine Runde im Sand." erwiderte Jack sarkastisch und grinste Daniel an.   
Dieser antwortete nichts darauf, sondern holte seine Ausrüstung von der Sonde und begann mit seiner Videokamera eine erste Aufnahme des Planeten zu machen.   
"OK, wir werden es so machen: SG1 kommt mit mir und Sie, Major Cranberry werden das StarGate absichern. Ich denke, wir werden nicht so lange brauchen." meinte Jack und rückte seine Cappie zurecht.   
SG1 machte sich auf den Weg zur Pyramide, während Cranberry seine Männer am StarGate postierte.   
  


_Sam:_   
_Ich bin gespannt, was uns in der Pyramide erwartet. Bis jetzt noch keine Spur von Month. War das bloß ein Goa'uld - Trick und er ist gar nicht hier? Und wo sind dann die Mädchen? Man, die Pyramide ist riesig. Daniel ist ganz Feuer und Flamme und ist schon in der Pyramide verschwunden. Der Colonel flucht mal wieder: "Daniel, warte, verdammt noch mal." und läuft hinterher, bedeutet Teal'C und mir mitzukommen. Schmunzelnd folgen wir Jack._   
_Toll, was ist das denn jetzt?_   
_Wir stehen im Eingang der Pyramide, nur vor uns befinden sich drei Wege, die ins Innern der Pyramide führen._   
_Wo sind denn jetzt der Colonel und Daniel?_   
_Ich schaue Teal'C fragend an. Zu zweit können wir nicht alle drei Wege auf einmal erkunden und ich möchte mich hier weder verlaufen, noch Teal'C verlieren und ganz alleine sein._

"Colonel? Daniel?" rief Sam. Auch Teal'C versuchte eine Antwort von Jack oder Daniel zu bekommen.   
"Jack O'Neill? Daniel Jackson? Wo seid ihr?"   
Nach einigen Sekunden Stille, antwortete Jack:   
"Hier, hier sind wir!"   
"Toll, Colonel, wo ist hier? Hier sind drei Gänge! Welchen haben Sie genommen?" rief Sam zurück.   
"Daniel meint den linken. Aber er weiß es nicht mehr genau." gab Jack an Sam weiter.   
"OK, Teal'C, dann nehmen wir den linken Gang."   
"DANIEL, pass auf!" schrie Jack plötzlich. Dann folgte ein "Nein!" von Jack, dann war Stille.   
"Daniel? Colonel? Was ist passiert?" rief Sam vergeblich. Niemand antwortete ihr.   
"Samantha Carter, schnell, wir müssen ihnen helfen." meinte Teal'C und lud seine Stabwaffe. 

Der linke Gang führte geradewegs in einen größeren Raum. Bunte Hieroglyphen zierten die Wände und einige Fackeln schufen ein mattes Licht. Vor ihnen lag nur Jacks Maschinenpistole. Sonst nichts. Weder Jack noch Daniel waren zu sehen. Einfach verschwunden.   
"Samantha Carter." meinte Teal'C, der sich auf den Boden gekniet hatte. "Hier ist Blut." Sam erschrak. 

_Sam:_   
_Wo sind der Colonel und Daniel? Sie können doch nicht verschwinden. Was ist passiert. Einer von ihnen muss verletzt sein. Warum haben sie auch nicht gewartet._   
_Teal'C und ich sind alle möglichen Gänge hier in der Pyramide abgegangen, aber sie führen alle nur in diesen großen Raum, wo Jacks Waffe lag._   
_Wir können sie nicht finden..._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Dana strich sich eine Strähne ihres roten Haares aus dem Gesicht und streckte ihre Beine aus. "Hörst du das?" fragte da plötzlich Gillian. "Da kommt jemand." Gillian stand auf. Die schwere Eisentür glitt leise zur Seite und Dana und Gillian sahen erschrocken wie ihre Entführer zwei Personen in ihre Zelle trugen. Unsanft wurden die beiden Männer abgesetzt; sie waren beide bewusstlos; einer der seltsamen Wachen blickte die Mädchen kurz an, dann schloss sich die Tür. 

Der eine von ihnen, er hatte graue Haare, schien jedoch schon wieder aufzuwachen.   
"Verdammt nochmal!" fluchte Jack leise und hielt sich mit einer Hand seinen Kopf. Mit der anderen stützte er sich am Boden ab.   
Schließlich öffnete er seine Augen und nachdem er wieder klar sehen konnte, blickte er direkt in die zwei besorgten Gesichter von Dana und Gillian.   
"Hi!" lächelte er und setzte sich langsam auf. "Ihr seid wohl die zwei Mädchen, die wir befreien sollen."   
"Äh...ja...aber wo sind wir überhaupt?" fragte Dana.   
"Ähm...das ist 'ne lange Geschichte." Jack durfte ihnen nichts erzählen, noch nicht.   
"Jetzt müssen wir uns erstmal darauf konzentrieren, hier herauszukommen. Aber wie heißt ihr eigentlich?"   
"Ich bin Dana und das ist Gillian." meinte Dana und lächelte. 

"Ich bin Colonel O'Neill, aber ihr könnt mich Jack nennen. Und das hier ist Daniel." er wandte sich seinem Freund zu und erschrak schlagartig. Er hatte ganz vergessen, dass Daniel verletzt war.   
Daniel lag auf der linken Seite und seine Augen waren geschlossen. In seinem rechten Oberschenkel befand sich das tiefe Einschussloch einer Stabwaffe.   
Blut hatte sein Hosenbein rot gefärbt und lief noch immer aus der Wunde, tropfte auf den Zellenboden.   
"Daniel." flüsterte Jack und kniete sich neben ihn. Daniel drehte seinen Kopf in Richtung Jack und flüsterte beinahe unhörbar:   
"Ja'k?" "Ja, Daniel, ich bin hier." Langsam öffnete Daniel seine Augen.   
"Was ist passiert, Jack?" fragte er, während er sich vorsichtig aufsetzte.   
"Wir sind ihnen in die Falle gegangen. Jetzt leisten wir unseren gekidnappten Mädels Gesellschaft. 

"Oh, hi!" lächelte Daniel, doch dann schoss ein flammender Schmerz durch sein Bein. Daniel zuckte zusammen und stöhnte auf.   
"Daniel, vorsichtig. Leg dich wieder hin." und Jack half Daniel sich wieder hinzulegen.   
"Schon in Ordnung, Jack." sagte Daniel sanft und schloss die Augen.   
"Was ist mit ihm passiert?" fragte Gillian besorgt.   
"Er wurde angeschossen." erklärte Jack sachlich und stand auf.   
"Ist schon mal jemand gekommen, seit ihr hier seid?" fragte er und untersuchte die stabile Zellentür.   
"Nein...ähm, doch, gestern war einer von ihnen hier und hat etwas zu essen und zu trinken gebracht." überlegte Dana.   
"Wenn sie heute wieder kommen, müssen wir unsere Chance nutzen."   
"Wie Chance nutzen?" fragte Dana. "Mensch, wir müssen fliehen." erklärte Gillian ihr und war sofort Feuer und Flamme.   
"Hast du schon einen Plan, Jack?" fragte sie.   
"Wenn die Wache hereinkommt, müssen wir sie überwältigen, dann sehen wir weiter." meinte Jack.   
"Und wie machen wir das? Wir haben doch keine Waffen." fragte Dana immer noch skeptisch.   
"Ich schaff das schon." Jack wirkte sicher.   
"Ich...helf dir, Jack." Daniel lag wieder auf der Seite und schaute Jack an.   


_Jack:_   
_Ach Daniel. Ich wünschte, du könntest mir helfen._   
_Ich nicke ihm zu und lächle. Natürlich freue ich mich über seinen Willen._   
_Ob es was nutzt werden wir sehen._   
_Er ist schwer verwundet. Auch wenn er das nicht einsehen will._   
_Ich sehe, wie tief das Einschussloch ist, sehe wie sich der Blutfleck auf seiner Hose ständig vergrößert._   
_Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass Daniel weiß, wie schwer so eine Verletzung ist._   
_Ist er doch schon (fast) mehrmals an einer Stabwaffenwunde gestorben._   
_Ich versuche, die Wunde zu verbinden. Reiße einen dicken Streifen von meinem T-Shirt ab._   
_Daniel grinst mich an, ich muss beinahe lächerlich mit meinem bauchfreien Top aussehen._   
_Aber das ist mir im Moment egal._   
_Als ich das T-Shirt fest um seinen Oberschenkel gebunden habe, grinst Daniel nicht mehr._   
_Vor Schmerz hat er die Augen und seinen Mund zusammengepresst._   
_Hoffentlich war ich nicht zu grob._   
_Besorgt schaue ich ihn an. "Schon in Ordnung, Jack." bringt Daniel hervor und öffnet seine Augen wieder._   


"Jack, ich glaube, ich höre die Wachen." flüsterte Dana plötzlich und steht auf.   
"OK, dann passt auf. Ihr haltet euch im Hintergrund. Wir" und Jack zog Daniel vorsichtig auf die Beine. "stellen uns neben die Tür und überwältigen sie (hoffe ich)!" meinte Jack und sah mit Erleichterung, dass Daniel auf eigenen Beinen stehen konnte. Er lehnte sich an die rechte Seite neben die Tür und machte Jack das OK - Zeichen.   
Jack nickte, als er hörte, wie die Wachen vor der Tür waren.   
Als die Tür zur Seite glitt, hatten die beiden Wachen, die herein traten, keine Chance.   
Jack stürzte sich auf die eine, Daniel auf die andere.   
Jack überwältigte seine Wache relativ schnell (Zu dumm, dass sie einfach gegen die Wand gelaufen war!).   
Aber auch Daniel gelang es. Wenn auch eingeschränkt durch die Verletzung, verpasste er ihr, nach kurzem Kampf, einen Kinnhaken, der sie ohnmächtig zu Boden gehen ließ. 

"Alle Achtung, Daniel." grinste Jack zu Daniel, der sich erschöpft an die Wand gelehnt hatte.   
"Wie kommst du zu so einem harten Schlag?" Jack kniete sich neben die eine Wache, um sich das Handgerät genauer anzuschauen, welches sich um ihre Hand befand.   
"Och, Teal'C hatte mal nichts besseres zu tun..." flüsterte Daniel.   
"Ach so, na dann. Muss mit Teal'C mal ein ernstes Wort reden." Jack nahm der Wache das Handgerät ab und reichte es Daniel.   
"Weißt du, was das ist?"   
"Hm, wahrscheinlich, öffnet und verschließt es die Zellentüren." schlug Daniel vor und gab das Gerät Jack zurück. Es war golden und hatte in der Mitte einen blauen runden Stein.   
"Gut. Ich nehm's mal mit." meinte Jack und legte sich das Handgerät an. 

* * *

_Sam:_   
_Teal'C und ich haben Jack und Daniel stundenlang gesucht. Nichts. Sie waren nicht mehr da. Jedenfalls nicht mehr in der Pyramide. Ich glaube, wir kennen jetzt jeden Winkel hier._   
_Wir wären vermutlich zum hundersten Mal durch die Pyramide gelaufen, wenn sich nicht plötzlich Major Cranberry über das Funkgerät gemeldet hätte._   
_"Major Carter, wo sind Sie? Und wo ist Colonel O'Neill?"_   
_"Ähm, Major Cranberry wir sind noch in der Pyramide, aber Daniel und Colonel O'Neill sind verschwunden. Wir können sie nicht finden."_   
_"Was!" ruft er, "Ähm, dann sollten Sie vielleicht mal herauskommen. Es könnte Sie interessieren. Cranberry Ende."_   
_Hä? Was wollte Cranberry uns damit sagen? Was ist draußen?_   
_"Teal'C wir gehen." meine ich leise und wir setzen uns in Bewegung. Fast blind wählen wir den richtigen Weg nach draußen._   
_Als wir vor der Pyramide sind, können wir nichts entdecken. Vor uns liegt die Sandwüste und wenn man sich anstrengt, kann man das StarGate am Horizont sehen._   
_Verwirrt gehen wir einige Schritte weiter. Ich blicke mich um, kann aber immer noch nichts sehen._   
_Gerade als ich das Funkgerät bedienen will, um Cranberry zu fragen, was das denn soll, sagt Teal'C: "Samantha Carter, ich glaube, ich weiß, was Major Cranberry gemeint hat." Und er deutet nach oben._   
_Und dann sehe ich es. Ein riesiges Goa'uld Mutterschiff schwebt in einigen Metern Höhe über der Pyramide. Es hat die typische Pyramidenform und glänzt schwarz im Licht der Sonne._

"Oh mein Gott." war alles was Sam hervorbringen konnte.   
"Wir gehen besser zu Major Cranberry und besprechen, was zu tun ist." beschloss Sam nach einigen Sekunden Stille.   
Teal'C nickte und warf dem Raumschiff einen letzten Blick zu. 

* * *

"Man, wir sind ja auf einem Goa'uld Mutterschiff!" rief Jack, nachdem er als Erster aus der Zelle getreten kam.   
"Ein was?" fragten Dana und Gillian wie aus einem Mund.   
"Das ....erklären...wir euch später." keuchte Daniel und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Der Kampf hatte ihn angestrengt und er hatte gefühlt wie immer mehr Blut aus seiner Wunde gelaufen war.   
Dana und Gillian sahen sich an, sagten jedoch nichts. Ihnen erschien manches hier sehr seltsam.   
"OK, Leute dann müssen wir nur den Aufzug finden, um wieder auf die Planetenoberfläche zu kommen." meinte Jack und berührte den blauen Knopf auf dem Handgerät. Sanft schloss sich die Zellentür und sperrte die beiden Wachen ein.   
"Aber leise, damit uns niemand hört!" fügte er hinzu und lief los. 

Dann drehte er sich noch einmal zu Daniel um, der hinter den Mädchen herhinkte: "Hab dich noch gar nicht gefragt, Daniel: Alles in Ordnung?"   
"Ja..ja....Jack. Nur hast du bedacht, dass das Schiff genauso gut irgendwo im Weltraum sein kann und wir ein StarGate brauchen, um wieder auf den Planeten zu kommen?" fragte er und betastete seine Beinwunde vorsichtig.   
"Verdammt Daniel. Daran denken wir erst, wenn es so ist."   
Vorsichtig und leise schlich die kleine Gruppe den Gang entlang, der -typisch für ein solches Goa'uld Raumschiff - mit goldenen Hieroglyphen verziert war.   
"Wow." staunten Dana und Gillian. Sie hatten so etwas noch nie gesehen.   
"Schön, nicht wahr." lächelte Daniel.   
"Hey." flüsterte Jack. "Weiter!" 

Nachdem die vier planlos durch verschiedene Gänge gerannt, bzw gehumpelt waren und nur zweimal knapp einem Jaffa - Trupp entgangen waren, standen sie schließlich in einem Raum, auf dessen Boden ein Kreis eingezeichnet war.   
"Das ist es." meinte Daniel erschöpft.   
Jack nickte: "Hoffen wir, dass mit dem Handgerät auch der Aufzug funktioniert. Sonst müssen wir uns was anderes einfallen lassen."   
"Los, wir müssen uns in die Mitte stellen." Daniel schob Dana und Gillian in den Kreis. Dann streckte Jack seine Hand aus und berührte den blauen Stein, der auf dem angebrachten Handgerät funkelte. Sofort öffnete sich über ihnen ein Loch, die kleine Gruppe wurde in weißes Licht getaucht, dann fielen die schwarzen Ringe hinunter und transportierten Jack, Daniel, Dana und Gillian auf den Wüstenplaneten zurück. 

* * *

"Major Carter, wenn wir die Mädchen nicht retten können müssen wir das Raumschiff in die Luft sprengen. Sonst ist die Erde in großer Gefahr." meinte Cranberry und setzte sich auf die Stufen, die zum StarGate führten.   
"Aber Jack und Daniel sind ihre Gefangene. Wir müssen sie befreien und die Mädchen auch. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie auf dem Raumschiff sind." Sam versuchte jede Möglichkeit durchzugehen, Jack, Daniel und die Mädchen zu retten.   
"Ich möchte sie auch nicht zurücklassen, aber wenn sie in den Händen der Goa'uld sind, können wir sie nicht befreien. Wir sind einfach unterlegen." Cranberry spielte nervös mit seiner Sonnenbrille und stand wieder auf.   
"Samantha Carter, Major Cranberry hat Recht. Wir können wenigstens versuchen, die Erde zu beschützen und das Raumschiff zu zerstören." sagte Teal'C ruhig und sachlich.   
Sam seufzte und überlegte.   
"Vielleicht sind sie nicht oder nicht mehr in Gefangenschaft. Der Colonel wusste bestimmt einen Ausweg. Wir...wir sprengen das Raumschiff."   
"Gut, dann werden wir nächsten Morgen starten. Wenn es dunkel ist, haben wir keine Chance.   


_Sam:_   
_Alles sträubt sich in mir. Ich will den Colonel, Jack, und Daniel nicht zurücklassen. Nein. Niemals. Wir sind ein Team! Wir gehören zusammen._   
_Ich weiß, dass wir eigentlich den Rückzug antreten sollen, wenn die Mission scheitert. Und sie ist gescheitert. De Mädchen haben wir nicht gefunden und jetzt sind auch noch Jack und Daniel weg._   
_So können wir eine gute Tat vollbringen, falls es uns gelingt, das Raumschiff in die Luft zu sprengen._   
_Meine Hoffnung ist, dass Daniel und Jack und natürlich auch die Mädchen auf dem Raumschiff sind und wir sie finden._   
_Bitte, Gott, lass sie nicht sterben! Wir müssen sie finden._   
_Es wird dunkel. Besser ich lege mich hin. Morgen ist der entscheidende Tag._

* * *

_Jack:_   
_Daniel war schwach._   
_Er wollte das zwar nicht einsehen, aber er war am Ende seiner Kräfte._   
_Das viele Blut, das er verloren hatte, dann der stundenlange Marsch durch die Wüste dieses Planeten. Am Anfang erst alleine humpelnd, dann auf einen Stock stützend und schließlich halb ohnmächtig vor Schmerz auf mich gelehnt, hatte sich unser kleiner Trupp fortbewegt._   
_Dazu kam das fehlende Wasser. Das wenige, das Dana in dem kleinen Becher sorgfältig aufbewahrt hatte, war längst schon weg. Natürlich hatte Daniel es bekommen._   
_Auch wenn er - ganz Gentleman - den Mädchen das Wasser geben wollte._   
_Er brauchte es am Dringendsten.___

_Daniel ist schwach._   
_Deswegen habe ich den Befehl (?) gegeben, eine Pause zu machen, obwohl wir jeden Moment von Months Jaffas gefunden werden können._   
_Wir brauchen sie alle._   
_Außerdem wird es dunkel. In der Nacht können Goa'uld hoffentlich genauso wenig sehen, wie wir._   
_Unterschlupf oder Schutz gibt es hier nicht._   
_Wir sitzen im Sand, in einer Sandschlucht um genau zu sein, zwischen zwei großen Sanddünen._   
_Dana und Gillian sitzen da und sehen mich an. Sie verstehen das alles nicht. Sie haben keine Ahnung, wer sie entführt hat und warum und sie wissen nicht einmal, dass wir weit entfernt von unserer Erde sind._   
_Daniel ist nur Sekunden nach unserem Halt zusammengebrochen. Ich habe ihn auf den Boden gelegt. Der Sand ist warm, vielleicht wärmt er ein wenig._   
_Sein Kopf liegt auf meinem rechten Bein. Ich kann mich kaum rühren, aber das ist auch nicht wichtig._   
_Er hat Fieber. Ich spüre die Hitze, die von ihm ausgeht. Er glüht. Infektion. Und ich kann nichts tun. Ich habe die Wunde zwar verbunden, aber desinfizieren konnte ich sie nicht._   
_Ich bin müde._   
_"Lasst uns schlafen." sage ich zu den Mädchen. "Wir brauchen Ruhe."_   
_Die Mädchen nicken, auch sie wissen, dass wir im Schlaf von Month überrascht werden können, aber wir sind am Ende unserer Kräfte..._

"Psst. Gillian, schläfst du schon?" fragte Dana leise. Sie hatte sich auf den Sandboden gelegt und schaute in den dunklen Nachthimmel.   
"Nein, Dana, was ist denn?" flüsterte Gillian zurück.   
"Meinst du, wir schaffen es?"   
"Ja, ganz sicher. Jack weiß, was er tut. Er hat doch gesagt, dass seine Freunde hier irgendwo sind."   
"Aber, aber, was wenn wir wegen Daniel nicht vorankommen? Er ist so schwer verletzt. Er tut mir so furchtbar leid. Und alles nur wegen uns."   
"Daniel schafft es schon, da bin ich mir sicher. Morgen finden wir ihre Freunde und dann kommen wir nach Hause."   
"Ich hoffe es so, Gillian."   
"Ich auch, Dana, aber jetzt sollten wir wirklich schlafen. Gute Nacht!"   
"Gute Nacht, Gillian." 

* * *

Der nächste Tag   
"Teal'C siehst du sie?" fragte Sam, die zusammen mit Cranberry auf einer Düne stand. Teal'C hatte ein Fernglas in der Hand und suchte die Wüste ab. Aber er konnte weder Jack und Daniel noch die beiden Mädchen entdecken.   
"Nein, Samantha Carter. Ich kann sie nicht finden." Teal'C ließ das Fernglas sinken.   
Cranberry funkte zu seinen Leute, die am StarGate postiert waren: "Immer noch keine Spur von Colonel O'Neill oder Dr Jackson. Wir werden jetzt versuchen, das Raumschiff in die Luft zu sprengen.."   
Dann wandte er sich an Sam: "Wo können sie nur sein? " "Ich hoffe, wir finden sie." meinte Sam nachdenklich, und warf einen besorgten Blick auf das schwarze Goa'uld Mutterschiff, welches wenige Meter hinter der Pyramide in der Luft schwebte. 

* * *

Jack erwachte als Erster. Daniel und die Mädchen lagen noch auf dem Boden und schliefen. Vorsichtig berührte er Daniels Stirn. Sie war immer noch glühend heiß. Sanft wischte er einige kleine Schweißtropfen weg, die auf Daniels Stirn perlten.   
"Danny? Bist du wach?" fragte Jack und strich Daniel durch sein schweißnasses Haar. 

Dieser stöhnte leise auf, dann öffnete er langsam die Augen. "Morgen Jack." krächzte er und fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die trockenen Lippen.   
"Daniel, heute finden wir Sam und Teal'C. Da bin ich mir ganz sicher. Du musst durchhalten, OK?" Jack half Daniel sich aufzusetzen.   
"Klar, Jack. Ich schaffe es schon." lächelte Daniel schwach. Jack sah ihn zweifelnd an. Daniel war bleich und hatte dunkle Ringe unter seinen Augen. Rote Flecken auf seinen Wangen zeigten das Fieber an, welches Daniel immer schwächer machte.   
"Dana! Gillian! Wir brechen auf. Aufstehen!" rief Jack in Richtung der Mädchen. Dann stand er auf. 

"Hmm." murmelte Dana, dann wachte sie schließlich ganz auf. "Was?" fragte Gillian und ordnete ihre Frisur.   
"Wir müssen weiter!" betonte Jack noch einmal.   
"Achso...ja....guten Morgen Jack, guten Morgen Daniel, wie geht es dir?" fragte Gillian und stand ebenfalls auf.   
"Danke..ganz, ganz gut, denke ich." sagte er leise.   
"Lügner." murmelte Jack fast verzweifelt.   
Nachdem auch Dana abmarschfertig war, zog Jack Daniel auf die Beine. Als Daniel sein verletztes Bein belastete, wäre er fast wieder umgekippt, hätte Jack ihn nicht festgehalten.   
"Geht....geht...schon." meinte Daniel, der sich fest an Jacks linken Arm geklammert hatte.   
Jack seufzte, dann rief er: "Los gehts!" und setzte sich, Daniel stützend, in Bewegung. 

* * *

Sam, Teal'C und Major Cranberry waren inzwischen sehr nah an die Pyramide herangekommen. Sie lagen auf einer Düne und blickten auf die Pyramide. Doch schon von Weitem konnten sie sehen, dass vor der Pyramide etwa ein Dutzend Jaffas standen, die nach etwas oder jemandem Ausschau hielten.   
"Und wie sollen wir jetzt an denen vorbeikommen?" fragte Major Cranberry Sam.   
Sam fuhr sich durch die Haare: "Wir werden sie nicht alle ausschalten können. Wir müssen taktisch vorgehen. Ich weiß auch schon wie. Kommt mit!" Sam kletterte vorsichtig die Düne hinunter. Cranberry und Teal'C folgten lautlos. Schnell und unerkannt liefen sie zur Pyramide. "OK," flüsterte Sam. "Seht ihr die Wache, die da an der Pyramide lehnt?" Teal'C und Cranberry nickten. "Gut, wir werden sie jetzt herlocken und dann k.o. schlagen." Cranberry sah Sam erstaunt an, dann nickte er.   
"Bleibt hier, ich mache das." befahl Sam leise, dann schlich sie sich an die Wache an. Als sie nur noch wenige Meter von ihr entfernt war, rief sie leise: "Hallo, hier sind wir!" Die Wache drehte sich in Richtung Sam um und lud ihre Stabwaffe. "Na, komm schon! Oder willst du hier versauern." rief Sam weiter. Als die Wache die Gelegenheit beim Schopfe packte und auf Sam zulief, rannte Sam wieder zu Teal'C und Cranberry, die noch hinter der Pyramide versteckt waren.   
"Jetzt!" flüsterte sie, als sie den Schatten der Wache erkennen konnte. Schnell sprang Teal'C aus dem Versteck und ehe die Wache reagieren konnte, schlug Teal'C ihr seine Stabwaffe auf den Kopf. Die Wache ging, ohne einen Laut von sich zu geben, zu Boden und war sofort bewusstlos. 

* * *

_Jack:_   
_Daniel ist vor einer halben Stunde ohnmächtig geworden. Die Anstrengung war für seinen geschwächten Körper einfach zu viel._   
_Irgendwann hatte er einfach seinen Kopf auf meine Schulter gelegt und sich an meinem Arm, mit dem ich ihn stützte, festgeklammert. Er konnte sich nur noch mühsam vorwärts schleppen, lenkte seine gesamte Kraft darauf, ein Bein vor das andere zu setzen. Ich half ihm, so gut es ging. Wir haben oft Pause gemacht. Auch wenn Daniel das nicht gewollt hat. Er konnte einfach nicht mehr._   
_Plötzlich sagte er zu mir: "Jack....lass mich zurück!" Ganz leise, ich habe ihn fast nicht verstanden. Als ich "Nein!" antworten wollte, war er schon bewusstlos. Seine Augen geschlossen, sein Atem schnell und flach. Sein Körper hing schlaff und leblos in meinen Armen. Und sein Fieber ist gestiegen. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange er noch durchhält._   
_Auch Dana und Gillian sind besorgt. Doch sie können ihm auch nicht helfen._   
_Ich trage ihn jetzt. Er sieht so friedlich aus und er scheint keine Schmerzen zu haben. Ich werde ihn nicht allein lassen, niemals._   
_Ich hoffe, wir finden Carter und Teal'C bald._

* * *

"Mein Gebieter, die Tau'ri konnten entkommen." ein Jaffa stand vor Month, der im Steuerraum des Raumschiffes stand und sich in diesem Moment wütend umdrehte.   
"Was! Wie kann das sein, ihr Versager!" zischte er und seine Augen glühten hell auf.   
"Es...tut uns leid." der Jaffa beugte seinen Kopf tief und starrte auf den Boden.   
Plötzlich hob Month seinen rechten Arm, an seiner Hand blitzte ein goldenes Handgerät auf.   
"Nein, mein Gott. Bitte nicht." flehte der Jaffa, der gemerkt hatte, was Month vorhatte.   
Doch es half nichts, mit einem verächtlichen Blick hielt Month das Gerät genau über den Jaffa, der Sekunden später von einer unsichtbaren Kraft an die gegenüberliegende Wand geschleudert wurde.   
"Ihr habt sie entkommen lassen, obwohl einer von ihnen verletzt ist und zwei schwache Mädchen dabei waren!" Month tobte.   
Dann drehte er sich um und schaute aus dem kleinen Fenster auf den Planeten.   
"Sucht sie und bringt sie zurück!"   
Der Jaffa nickte und schlich demütig aus dem Raum. 

* * *

"Teal'C, steht dir ausgezeichnet." rief Sam. Teal'C hatte nämlich die Uniform des bewusstlosen Jaffa angezogen und blickte etwas unwillig auf Sam.   
"Cranberry, haben Sie die Sprengsätze?" fragte Sam.   
"Ja, in meiner Tasche!"   
"Gut. Teal'C, du tust jetzt so, als wären wir deine Gefangene. Wenn wir erstmal im Raumschiff sind, bringen wir die Sprengsätze an, dann machen wir, dass wir weg kommen." 

Sam versteckte ihre Maschinenpistole in ihre Jacke.   
"Gut, Samantha Carter. Vielleicht finden wir Jack O'Neill und Daniel Jackson."   
"Vielleicht." seufzte Sam.   
"Gehen wir los!" Cranberry stellte sich vor Teal'C und hob beide Hände. Auch Sam stellte sich vor Teal'C.   
Kopfschüttelnd hob Teal'C seine Stabwaffe und richtete sie auf Sam und Cranberry.   
Dann traten die drei aus ihrem Versteck hinter der Pyramide hervor und liefen auf die Jaffa - Gruppen zu. 

"Wer ist das?" fragte einer der Jaffas und kam auf die drei zu. "Das sind Tau'ri, sie kamen mit den anderen zwei." antwortete Teal'C und hoffte, dass der Jaffa nichts merken würde.   
"Gut. Wissen sie, wo die zwei Männer und die Mädchen sind?"   
Sam hob den Kopf, sollte das heißen, dass Jack, Daniel und die Mädchen wirklich entkommen konnten?   
Teal'C schüttelte den Kopf: "Ich habe sie aufgegriffen, als sie ihre Freunde suchten."   
"Dann bring sie zu unserem Gott Month. Er wird sie gebührend empfangen." grinste der Jaffa hämisch. Teal'C nickte, dann lief er weiter bis er genau unter dem Raumschiff stand. Als er den blauen Stein berührte, der an der Rüstung angebracht war, fielen die Aufzugringe auf Sam, Teal'C und Cranberry herab und transportierten sie auf das Raumschiff. 

"Also, sind Daniel und Jack doch entkommen." flüsterte Sam, als sie im Raumschiff angekommen waren.   
"Aber warum sind sie noch nicht beim StarGate?" meinte Cranberry zögernd.   
In diesem Moment erschien ein Jaffa, um die drei in Empfang zu nehmen.   
"Ich soll die Gefangenen Tau'ri zu Month bringen." erklärte Teal'C und versetzte Cranberry einen leichten Stoß mit seiner Stabwaffe. 

Der Jaffa nickte und entfernte sich ohne Einwand.   
"Wo bringen wir den Sprengstoff an?" fragte Sam.   
"Am besten, einen an jeder Ecke des Raumschiffes." meinte Teal'C.   
"Dann nichts wie los." und Cranberry, Sam und Teal'C machten sich schnell auf den Weg.   
Nach einigen Minuten kamen die drei atemlos wieder am Aufzug an. Noch war ihr Schwindel nicht bemerkt worden und niemand hatte die sie beim Montieren der Sprengsätze entdeckt.   
"Noch 60 Sekunden bis zur Detonation!" rief Cranberry und schaute auf seine Uhr.   
"Los, Teal'C, hol den Aufzug!" rief Sam und stellte sich mit Cranberry in den Kreis auf dem Boden.   
Teal'C berührte den blauen Stein an seinem Handgelenk und Sekunden später standen Sam, Teal'C und Cranberry auf dem Wüstenboden. 

"30 Sekunden!" gab Cranberry an, als die drei losrannten.   
"Halt! Jaffa! Wohin willst du?" fragte einer der Jaffas Teal'C und trat ihm mit geladener Stabwaffe in den Weg.   
Sam schaute Teal'C erschrocken an, was sollten sie jetzt tun? 

* * *

"Jack sieht total fertig aus. Daniel scheint ein guter Freund zu sein." meinte Dana leise. Sie lief neben Gillian, einige Meter hinter Jack, der den bewusstlosen Daniel in seinen Armen hielt.   
"Stimmt. Ob er durchkommt? Er sieht gar nicht gut aus. Und die Wunde hat schon wieder angefangen zu bluten." flüsterte Gillian zurück. 

In der Tat: Daniel war leichenblass, nur seine Wangen waren gerötet und verliehen Daniels Gesicht ein krankes Aussehen. Seine Haare waren vom Schweiß dunkel und matt. Schweiß lief auch von seiner Stirn in seine Haare und auf Jacks Oberarm. Sein Atem ging schnell und flach und manchmal stöhnte er leise. Dann redete Jack beruhigend auf ihn ein und beschleunigte seinen Schritt. Auf Daniels rechtem Hosenbein glitzerte frisches Blut.   
"Ich weiß nicht. Aber wenn wir hier noch ewig herumlaufen, ohne Wasser und Nahrung, dann hält das keiner von uns lange aus." meinte Dana niedergeschlagen.   
"Wo können nur die Freunde von Jack und Daniel sein? Mir kommt es vor, als hätten wir diese Wüste schon hundertmal durchquert." Gillian wischte sich mit ihrem T-Shirt Ärmel den Schweiß aus der Stirn. Auch sie schwitzten, denn die zwei Sonnen schienen erbarmungslos auf die kleine Gruppe. 

"Moment mal, zwei Sonnen?" fragte Dana.   
"Ach, das du das auch schon bemerkst. Und ich dachte, ich habe Halluzinationen."   
"Aber, auf der Erde gibt es nur eine Sonne! Wo sind wir?" 

* * *

"Month hat mir befohlen, die beiden Tau'ri in der Wüste zu erschießen." sagte Teal'C ruhig und bestimmt.   
Cranberry blickte nervös auf seine Uhr, dann wieder zu Teal'C.   
Der Jaffa schien zu überlegen, dann antwortete er: "Gut. Erschieß sie. Dann komm zu mir, wir werden die Ausbrecher suchen."   
Teal'C nickte höflich.   
"10 Sekunden!" schrie Cranberry und als der Jaffa verdutzt Cranberry anschaute, rannte dieser zusammen mit Sam und Teal'C los.   
"Halt, Jaffa! Bleibt stehen!" schrie der Jaffa und glücklicherweise war er zu erstaunt über die plötzliche Flucht von Sam, Teal'C und Cranberry, dass er ganz vergaß, dass er eine Stabwaffe in der Hand hielt.   
"Hinter die Düne!" schrie Sam und warf sich mit einem gewaltigem Satz hinter den Sandhaufen. Teal'C und Cranberry folgten.   
"3...2...1..." zählte Cranberry rückwärts.   
Alle drei hielten sich die Ohren zu und duckten sich. 

Eine gewaltige Explosion ließ die Planetenoberfläche erzittern. Ein riesiger Feuerball verschlang das gesamte Mutterschiff und ein ohrenbetäubender Knall erfüllte die Luft.   
Kleinere und größere Stücke des Raumschiffes wurden auf den Boden geschleudert. Einige verfehlten nur ganz knapp Sam, Teal'C und Cranberry.   
Der Großteil fiel auf die Pyramide und brachte sie zum Einsturz. Mit einem lauten Knall brach sie schließlich in sich zusammen und begrub unter sich alle Jaffas von Month. 

* * *

"Ja'k?" flüsterte Daniel. Der Knall hatte ihn aus seinem Schlaf gerissen.   
"Danny, hast du das gehört?" meinte Jack und starrte auf die riesige Feuerkugel, die den Horizont in ein rotes Licht tauchte.   
"Sam und Teal'C haben es geschafft. Sie haben das Raumschiff in die Luft gejagt."   
Daniel lächelte matt und sah Jack mit seinen blauen Augen an.   
"Sie haben es geschafft......."   
"Ja, Danny und wir werden es auch schaffen." meinte Jack. Doch Daniel war schon längst wieder ohnmächtig geworden.   
"Was war das, Jack?" Dana und Gillian hatten aufgeschlossen und standen jetzt neben Jack.   
"Das...war das Raumschiff. Unsere Freunde haben es in die Luft gesprengt." lächelte Jack und strich Daniel einige schweißnasse Strähnen aus dem Gesicht.   
"Jack, bitte, wo sind wir hier? Wir sind nicht auf der Erde, stimmt's?" fragte Gillian.   
"Nein." begann Jack.   
"Ich erzähle euch alles, während wir weiter laufen. Daniel muss zu einem Arzt." 

* * *

"Teal'C? Major Cranberry? Seid ihr in Ordnung?" fragte Sam und rappelte sich als Erste wieder auf.   
"Ich bin unverletzt Samantha Carter." meinte Teal'C und hob seine Stabwaffe auf.   
"Mir geht es gut, Major Carter. Wir sollten zum StarGate zurückgehen. Vielleicht sind Colonel O'Neill und Doktor Jackson auch schon auf dem Weg dorthin." Major Cranberry klopfte seine SG - Uniform ab und blickte anschließend auf den Platz, auf dem die Pyramide gestanden war; eine große Sandwolke minderte allerdings seine Sicht. Er konnte aber erkennen, dass überall rings um den Platz, den einmal die Pyramide eingenommen hatte, Trümmer des Raumschiffes lagen, von denen einige noch brannten.   
"Gut, beeilen wir uns." nickte Sam, und die drei liefen schnell zu dem nicht weit entfernten StarGate.   
Doch sie wurden enttäuscht. Am StarGate standen lediglich die drei Mitglieder von SG9, die sichtlich erleichtert waren, dass es Major Cranberry und natürlich auch Sam und Teal'C gut ging.   
"Haben Sie etwas von Colonel O'Neill und Dr Jackson gehört?" fragte Major Cranberry sie.   
"Nein, leider nicht, Major." antwortete einer von ihnen. 

"Das konnten sie auch gar nicht." konnten sie plötzlich eine Stimme hören. 

"Colonel?" rief Sam und drehte sich um.   
"Ja, Major. Da sind wir." meinte Jack erschöpft und schwankte leicht.   
Jack stolperte auf Sam, Teal'C und Cranberry zu, in seinen Armen hielt er Daniel, der bewusstlos war und sich nicht rührte. Hinter Jack schleppten sich die beiden Mädchen vorwärts. Auch sie sahen sehr erschöpft und müde aus.   
Teal'C lief sofort auf Jack zu und nahm ihm Daniel ab. 

Jack nickte dankbar und blieb stehen.   
"Was, was ist passiert, Colonel?" fragte Sam mit einem Blick auf Daniel und reichte Jack eine Feldflasche, die mit Wasser gefüllt war.   
"Nicht jetzt, Major." flüsterte Jack und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck. "Wir müssen erst Daniel nach Hause bringen, ok?"   
"Natürlich Colonel O'Neill." schaltete sich Major Cranberry ein und gab einen von seinen Männern den Befehl die Erde anzuwählen. 

Jack reichte die Wasserflasche an Dana und Gillian weiter, während Sam einen ersten Blick auf Daniel warf.   
"Er ist schwer verletzt. War das eine Stabwaffe?" fragte sie. Jack nickte.   
"Senden Sie eine Botschaft durch das StarGate, dass wir ärztliche Hilfe brauchen." befahl Cranberry weiter, ohne seinen Blick von Jack, Daniel und den Mädchen zu nehmen.   
"Geht es euch gut?" fragte Sam die Mädchen schließlich und lächelte sie an.   
Beide nickten und Dana antwortete: "Wir sind so froh, dass wir es geschafft haben, dass Daniel es geschafft hat. Jack war großartig." 

Sam lächelte Jack an.   
"StarGate aktiviert!" rief plötzlich einer von Cranberrys Männern.   
"Na endlich." murmelte Jack und trat zu Teal'C, der Daniel in seinen Armen hielt.   
"Halt durch Danny, gleich sind wir zu Hause." Teal'C drehte sich um und lief auf das StarGate zu. "Und Teal'C!" "Ja, Jack O'Neill?" Teal'C wandte sich kurz um. "Schicke Uniform."   
Teal'C zog eine Augenbraue nach oben, schüttelte den Kopf und trat schließlich mit dem bewusstlosen Daniel durch das Sternentor.   
"Kommt!" rief Sam den Mädchen zu. "Ihr könnt mit mir zusammen durchgehen."   
Dana und Gillian nickten und stellten sich zögernd neben Sam.   
"Es wird auch nicht weh tun." meinte Sam. 

Gillian drehte sich um und schaute Jack an, der neben sie getreten war. "Ihr könnt Major Carter vertrauen. Es wird nichts passieren."   
Inzwischen waren schon Cranberry und seine Männer durch das StarGate verschwunden.   
Sam schob Dana und Gillian durch das StarGate, dann fragte sie: "Kommen Sie, Colonel?"   
"Ja, gleich. Gehen Sie schon mal vor, Carter."   
"Bis gleich!" rief Sam, dann war auch sie verschwunden.   
Jack sah sich um. 

_Jack:_   
_Ich werde diesen Planeten nicht vermissen und ich hoffe, ich werde diese Mission schnell vergessen._   
_Sand, überall dieser verdammte Sand. Der geht mir so auf die Nerven. Ich kanns gar nicht glauben._   
_In der Ferne kann ich noch immer den Rauch aufsteigen sehen, von der gewaltigen Explosion, die das Raumschiff zerstört hat._   
_Gott - sei - Dank hat alles ein gutes Ende gefunden. Month, dieser Mistkerl ist tot, hoffe ich jedenfalls und Daniel wird wieder gesund. Das weiß ich!_   
_Aber jetzt freue ich mich auf die gute, alte Erde und de Cheyenne Mountain._   
_Da gibt es wenigstens keinen Sand!_

Und Jack verließ als Letzter den Wüstenplaneten. 

* * *

**Epilog:**

"Jack!! Hast du gehört, wir haben zwei Wochen Urlaub! Jack!"   
Daniel, immer noch angeschlagen durch die Schusswunde am Bein, humpelte auf Jack zu, der in der Cafeteria an einem Tisch saß.   
"Ja, Daniel, General Hammond hat es mir heute morgen erzählt." erwiderte er und schaute Daniel an, der freudestrahlend etwas in der Hand schwenkte. Er freute sich so, dass es Daniel wieder besser ging.   
"Jack, ich werde mich ganz weit weg von hier entspannen."   
"Ach ja." meinte Jack und runzelte die Stirn.   
"Ja, ich hab mir auch schon was ausgesucht. Und naja und ich wollte dich fragen, ob du nicht mit willst. Ich wollte dich einladen."   
Jack sah auf: "Du willst mich einladen?"   
Daniel nickte und setzte sich zu Jack an den Tisch, er konnte sein Bein noch nicht lange belasten.   
"Das freut mich, Daniel, aber wo soll die Reise denn hingehen?"   
"Schön, dass du das fragst. Hier hab ich einen Prospekt. Ist schon alles gebucht." grinste Daniel und schob Jack den Prospekt aufgefaltet zu.   
Jack fiel fast vom Stuhl.   
"Entspannen Sie sich im Herzen von der größten Sandwüste der Welt, der Sahara!" las Jack leise. Dann schaute er Daniel fassungslos an: "DANIEL, das ist nicht dein Ernst!!"   
"Wieso?" fragte dieser unschuldig.   
Jack hielt ihm den Prospekt vor die Nase.   
"Ich werde keinen Urlaub in einer Wüste machen. Keine zehntausend Kamele bringen mich dahin."   
Daniel begann zu kichern. "Aber Jack, du hast die falsche Seite gelesen. Dreh den Prospekt um."   
Jack stutzte, dann drehte er langsam den Prospekt um und las:   
"Haben Sie genug vom brennendheißem Wüstenklima? Suchen Sie Erholung von kilometerlangen Märschen durch Sandwüsten? Dann haben wir genau das Richtige für Sie:   
2 Wochen Kreuzfahrt im eisigen Nordmeer."   


**ENDE**

by Misery 2001/2002 Feedback willkommen!!!!   



End file.
